Unwilling Love
by SinfullySilent
Summary: Caroline is throwing a grand party in honor of new investors in town. Tyler is missing on her big night and she meets Klaus. Klaus is menacing and evil, but sometimes he is charming and witty. Can she figure out the real Klaus and help him get what he really needs? Can she save him from himself? Will she even want to? AU/Klaroline. Follows some of the same plots, but not quite.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, a new fanfiction by me for fellow Klaroline fans! Give this story some time, I'm sorry the summary is so rubbish. Follows along some of the same plots, but not entirely, and will take a different direction. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of Caroline and Klaus. Read, review, you know the drill. Thanks! **_

* * *

Caroline Forbes strolled through her school's gymnasium checking that the decorations were all in place for the dance that would take place that night. _Everything has to be perfect_, she told herself. Her small town was welcoming some important business people, or at least, that's what her mother, the community's sheriff, had said to her.

Mystic Falls was known for a lot of things, mainly it's early history and the founding families that were still around, but it was not known for entertainment. A small group of investors were supposedly in town to speak to the mayor about knocking down a few abandoned homes and shops on the far corner of the city and putting up a strip mall.

Caroline loved shopping more than anyone at her high school, so she reasoned that this was more than a good idea. Though, the other members of her senior class disagreed.

She heard their voices carry thanks to the gym's excellent acoustics.

"I really don't understand why the Mayor wants our school to be hosting the welcoming party." She watched her friend Elena turn to her boyfriend Stefan who was dragging tables inside.

Elena and Stefan were the school's Golden Couple, Elena being Mystic Fall's sweetheart and Stefan being silent and kind. Caroline had been friends with Elena Gilbert since elementary school and had been one of her biggest supporters when Elena's parents drove off a bridge one night. Elena had been in the car with them, and unfortunately, was the sole survivor. She was eighteen though, so she had been charged with being her brother's guardian until he was also of adult age.

Stefan had started school about six months after the accident and the town finally had had something new to talk about. He and Elena clicked right away, her olive skin and silky brown hair paired well with his tall, muscular frame and pale, brooding face.

Caroline wouldn't admit it anymore, but she had hoped Stefan would have taken a liking to her instead of her good friend.

She was over it now, though, and wasn't afraid to boss them both around when needed.

"Stefan the smaller tables should be centered around the large circular one! You are going to make an embarrassment of our school in front of these investors." Caroline shouted at him, shaking her head and accidentally freeing her blonde, wavy hair from its loose bun.

"Care you need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine, it's not like anyone is actually going to take this meeting seriously, the Mayor included." Bonnie told her best friend.

Caroline grimaced at Bonnie but didn't need to remind her that she took all social events very seriously.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to have somewhere more exciting to go than the Mystic Grill, no offense Matt." She noted her ex-boyfriend's work place.

"None taken." He mumbled, filling up balloons with the helium tank that had been rented for the day. "You know Caroline, you may be able to talk us into a lot of things, including setting up for this dinner and dance, but I'm pretty sure the Mayor is never going to go through with letting corporations take over, even if you are dating her son."

"Matt! They wouldn't be taking over!" She argued with a smile on her face. Tyler was the only person she hadn't roped into helping her because she wanted to see his expression that evening.

She also couldn't wait to see what his mother, the Mayor, would think.

"Caroline, can we go home now, I really have to change and make sure Jeremy has something appropriate to wear." Elena whined from the corner.

"He can borrow something of mine if you'd like, I have plenty of suits." Stefan offered chivalrously.

Caroline rolled her eyes at them and waved them off, taking in her surroundings before she let them go.

Tables had been set up for dining and relaxing on one side while the other had been transformed into a ballroom dance floor. Blue and white balloons sat outside of the entrances, and rows of trees and shrubbery had been brought inside to block the view of bleachers.

For starting out with a bland gym, she thought it looked pretty great.

"Fine, you can all go. But be here on time, we don't want to embarrass ourselves after all of this work!"

A chorus of 'fine's and 'yes's sounded around her, and as fast as lightning, she was left alone.

She grabbed her bag and pulled her cell phone out checking for any messages. There had been two from Tyler but she deleted them, she really had to get home and get ready, whatever he needed to say he could say to her at the dance.

* * *

"Shoes, check. Dress, check. Hair supplies, check. Freshly showered, check." Caroline listed to herself as she studied her vanity and closet, pulling out what she needed.

A pink, silk robe hung off her shoulders as she blow-dried her hair and then curled it. She spent over an hour intricately pinning separate strands of hair to different parts of her scalp, creating the perfect up-do. Blonde sections of hair fell down and framed her face while she applied smoky eye makeup and pink lipstick.

She studied herself in the mirror and barely approved of the look before moving on to the dress. She had told everyone the theme of the dance was to be ballroom style, so she matched her gown to that. It was a deep blue strapless gown with a thin belt made out of silver sparkles, and the skirt was full and floor-length.

Stepping into her silver heels, she did a twirl in front of a full length mirror and sighed.

It was always like this for Caroline, she could spend hours getting ready, but the finished product was never to her liking. She wished she could be effortlessly perfect like Elena, or elegantly chic like Bonnie, but she always turned out to be just…Caroline. Even Matt and Tyler had only called her sexy, hot, and sometimes, pretty. She just wanted to be beautiful.

She gave a glance at the clock and figured her inner musings could continue another time, she had to leave soon and she would _not_ be late.

* * *

Pulling up to the place she had spent days decorating with her friends, Caroline started to lose confidence. She didn't know why the Mayor insisted the school was the perfect place to hold the welcoming ball instead of her mansion, but she tried her best to make something out of it.

She sighed and stepped out of her mom's car, separating from the police woman almost immediately. Caroline loved her mother but they really didn't see eye to eye. Elizabeth Forbes had definitely passed down her strength and determination to her daughter, though, and because of that they usually clashed.

"Elena! Hey!" Caroline called out, waving frantically to Elena who had just arrived with Stefan and Jeremy.

"You look great Care!" Her friend gushed.

"Thanks, you look amazing Elena! The green really brings out your skin tone!"

"Thanks!" Elena pulled Caroline in for a quick hug, both afraid to ruin their image.

"Let's go in, shall we?"

Nerves bubbled up in Caroline's stomach as she made her way into the dance. She had seen the Mayor's car upon arrival so she knew she was in here somewhere, and she was either going to approve or strongly disapprove.

They entered slowly, taking it all in. The lights had been dimmed to a deep blue, much like Caroline's dress, and projections of snowflakes danced on the walls representing the season that was about to end. Guests were greeted by men in suits, the freshman football team, holding trays of drinks and appetizers.

"Caroline, dear, there you are!" Mayor Lockwood took a big step to address her son's girlfriend.

"Uh, hi!" Caroline squeaked, nervously awaiting approval.

"This is so wonderful! You really pulled it off!"

"Thanks, it really wasn't that difficult." She acted nonchalant, but inside she let out a big breath of nerves.

"You'll have to meet the investors soon so we can tell them who set this all up for their arrival!"

"Of course, but if you'll excuse me, I just saw Bonnie arrive. Oh, what time will Tyler be here?"

"Didn't you hear?"

Caroline frowned and shook her head; maybe she should have checked her messages.

"He's not feeling very well; he got home really late last night and has been in bed all day."

Caroline tried to show a polite smile before excusing herself once more. She hadn't seen Tyler in days, what was he doing out so late? He knew how big this party was to her.

She walked up to Bonnie, her face lighting a little when she saw her friend stylishly dressed in a black, sleek number.

"Hey Bonnie, don't you look good!" She hugged her friend.

"You too Care. I love your hair!" Bonnie smiled.

"Doesn't anyone want to mention how good I look?" A voice called out from behind the girls.

Caroline's blood ran cold and she frowned.

"What is he doing here?" She asked Bonnie without turning around to look at the intruder. "I told Stefan he wasn't invited."

"I can still hear you Blondie."

"Then why are you still here?" She replied finally spinning around, coming face to face with Damon.

Stefan hurriedly approached, probably hearing her remarks to Bonnie.

Caroline pointed a finger at him.

"I told you to keep him away! I wanted one night to be normal and forget all of the crap this town's been through. One night to forget the hell _he's_ put me through."

"Caroline, I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd come." Stefan told her earnestly, but she didn't hear the rest of his apologies.

She walked to the exit and took a seat on a bench outside.

Caroline tried so hard to forget the trouble she and all of her friends had been put through the past year. She tried so hard to forget all of the supernatural beings that were around her. But thanks to Damon's appearance all of the memories came right back to her.

She remembered being killed by Katherine, but thanks to Damon's blood in her, she had been turned into a vampire. She recalled her boyfriend Tyler trying to fight his werewolf curse, and she recalled having to save Elena multiple times, always about something different. What annoyed her most though, were the human memories she had been compelled to forget that came back to her when she was turned. All of those times she had been compelled by Damon to let him feed off of her, to sleep with him, for her to like it came rushing back and made her equally angry and upset.

She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath; she would simply have to ignore him.

"Are you alright, love?" She heard a charming British male voice and looked up.

The man was impeccably dressed in a proper tuxedo, even his shoes were shined. He had short, dirty blonde hair, with slight stubble on his chin. He was definitely attractive and she liked him even more for following the theme of the evening.

_Tyler, tyler, tyler._ She reminded herself of her boyfriend who had left her alone for the night.

She stood up politely. "I'm fine thanks. Caroline Forbes." She outstretched her hand to him expecting a formal handshake.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." He replied smoothly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "But you may call me Klaus, Caroline."

The way he said her name made her swoon, almost. She was too busy repeating her boyfriend's name in her head like a mantra to give him her full attention.

"Are you going back to the dance?" He asked her and she realized she had been silently gawking at him. He smirked as if knowing her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am." She turned abruptly to go back to the dance but the door she had entered through was the exit, and was locked from the outside.

She sighed and went to move around the other side of the building. Before reaching it, Klaus called out to her.

"Will you be needing blood before you go back? You looked exceptionally stressed out a moment ago."

She stopped before running at full vampire speed to where he was standing. She pressed him up roughly against the brick building.

"How did you know?" Caroline's true form appeared as her eyes went black, her veins protruding from them, and her fangs elongated. She hissed menacingly at him before he tapped her. At least, that was all he had to do to send her flying backwards.

She stumbled, but did not fall; her will to not dirty the dress kept her upright.

"It takes one to know one, sweetheart." He replied as his face mimicked hers.

She cowered back a little, but refused to back down completely. She was Caroline Forbes, and she was not afraid of anyone. Even if the man standing before her was the most menacing vampire she had ever seen.

She calmed down when he showed no means to advance on her and her face smoothed out.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked strongly.

"You'll soon find out." He responded smugly and he was gone before she could ask him again.

She sighed and moved forward. Her right leg faltered and she almost fell to the ground once again, this time it was because her heel had snapped.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." She muttered to herself as she chucked both shoes in the grass and sat down against the building. There was no way she was going back in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Another posting so soon. Disclaimer- I own nothing, of course. I appreciate the favorites and follows and reviews I've already gotten! I'm really excited to show you where this story goes! More action later! Thanks guys and enjoy!_**

* * *

Caroline groaned as she heard her phone let out a loud shrill sound. She reached blindly for it as her eyes stayed shut. There was nothing she hated more than being woken up, and after the night she had, she deserved a proper beauty rest.

"What do you want?" She grumbled into her iPhone.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. We're all worried about you, Care, you disappeared last night and Bonnie and I have left you like ten messages." Elena's voice sounded loudly in Caroline's ear.

"Sorry. My heel broke yesterday and I just didn't want to go back in. Tyler wasn't even there like he was supposed to be." She didn't tell Elena the entire story, but she didn't want to go into details about the handsome vampire stranger that had called her out and attacked her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm sure he's just sick. Mayor Lockwood was really upset you couldn't be there though, she wanted to introduce you to the business people. You should've seen them, they were all super gorgeous and-"

"That's great Elena. Talk to you later." Caroline's finger was halfway to the End Call button when Elena started shouting.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Lockwood wants you to go to lunch with her and the investors today, at Mystic Grill around one."

"Seriously? Why does she need me to meet them so badly?"

"I'm not sure, but it is Tyler's mom."

"Screw Tyler." Caroline let out a contemplative sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great! Thanks Caroline."

"Whatever." She ended the conversation and checked the time. She still had two and a half hours before she'd need to get up and get ready.

* * *

"Caroline! How nice to see you, you left so quickly last night." Carol Lockwood gave Caroline a fake smile; it was no secret the two didn't get along very well.

"I'm sorry, my shoes broke and I was so embarrassed I fled home. I hope Tyler is feeling better." Caroline returned the smile and sat down across from the Mayor.

"Sure." She glanced up and her grin turned large. "Here are our guests, be kind Caroline, they asked specifically to see you."

Caroline's face fell. "What? Why would they-"

She was cut off by the sight in front of her. Three men and a woman walked towards their table with purpose. She only recognized one of them.

"Klaus." She gritted her teeth and Mrs. Lockwood sent her a look of horror at her manners.

"Ah, Caroline Forbes, we meet again." Klaus smirked as he shook both of the ladies' hands.

"I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Rebekah, and my brothers Kol and Elijah."

He pointed to each of them, indicating Rebekah was obviously the tall, blonde female with the supermodel body, Kol was the skinny short one with the child-like face, and Elijah was the wise one with dark brown hair that fell in front of his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Caroline gave them her best Miss Mystic smile and ushered them to sit.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Now Klaus, can you just tell us why you've called us all here?" Rebekah stated with the same accent Klaus had. Although next to Klaus's excited grin she looked downright bored.

"Very well then, sister. I wanted to meet the woman who put the dance together last night, I figured she would have very good insight as to our new business venture."

"The dance was your idea?" Rebekah asked the fellow blonde who was seated next to her.

"Well it was Mrs. Lockwood's idea, I just decorated and set it up."

"It was…cute. Very high school." Rebekah commented in a blasé tone and Caroline decided she definitely didn't like her.

"I thought the dance was lovely, thank you for the effort." Elijah told her sincerely and she smiled. So far, she was sure out of the siblings Elijah would be the kindest.

"It would've been better if you were there. I'm sure you looked as stunning as you do now." Kol flirted.

He was cute enough, but she could sense from their extreme grace and mannerisms that they too were vampires.

"Thank you. That's very kind. But I'm still not sure what I could have to offer about a strip mall."

"It's simple really." Klaus told her, his blue eyes never straying from her green ones. "We, well I, want to know if you think it's a good idea. There hasn't been a lot of input from regular citizens such as yourself."

"I think it's a great idea, we don't have much here in Mystic Falls, as much as I love it." She added for the Mayor's pleasure.

"But Caroline, the town is founded on history, tearing down those buildings would mean taking away a part of that history, don't you agree?" Carol looked expectantly at her son's girlfriend.

"Sure, but I also think things move on and grow. We can't always be stuck in the past."

Klaus smiled successfully, the Mayor looked grouchy at being disagreed with, Elijah's polite look remained, Kol was staring at Caroline's cleavage, and Rebekah played with a straw wrapper not even bothering to pay attention.

Caroline looked at all of the different faces and frowned. She had no idea why she was really called there, other than Klaus wanting to taunt his superiority at her.

_Great_, she thought, _you're a business man and a vampire and have a huge vampire family, but you can't just leave me alone?_

"I have to go now, but it was great meeting all of you." She stood up abruptly hoping to escape.

"I'll walk you out." Klaus spoke, joining her at her side. She almost refused, but she knew Carol would not be happy with her if she did.

Caroline merely smiled at Klaus as he led her out of the busy restaurant.

"Having a better day, Caroline?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. I mean, I was fine yesterday too, but today I am fine as well." She rambled a bit nervously which was out of character for her.

"I'm glad."

"Why are you here?" She turned to face him, her movement coming to a halt.

"To have lunch of course."

"I don't mean here as in the Grill, I mean here as in Mystic Falls. What do you want?"

"I'm afraid I can't release that information yet, but you'll find out soon enough." Klaus lifted her hand as he did the moment he met her and placed another kiss on her fingers.

"I'll see you before you know it." He told her as he turned around.

Caroline blinked twice, not realizing what was happening. She ignored the flutters in her stomach that came when he pressed his lips against her skin, and turned to ask him again why he was there. She stopped though, acknowledging the fact that this man obviously lived for mystery and secrets, and he wasn't going to tell them to some small town girl.

"And Caroline?" He called out to her, awakening her from her inner monologue. "You looked ravishing last night, as you do today as well. I think I neglected to mention that."

He walked back inside the local eatery and left her standing out on the sidewalk alone.

She kept quiet as she drove home, replaying his words in her mind. She had never been called anything special by anyone she knew.

She couldn't tell whether she liked or hated it, but she definitely felt something passionate for Klaus, and she was almost afraid to find out what it was.

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the day lounging on the sofa in her living room watching reruns of a popular reality show. She wasn't really paying attention, but it was better than going outside. She had tried calling Tyler multiple times but he didn't answer, he also didn't reply to any texts. She hoped he was okay and didn't have some freak accident, but she knew it was probably another werewolf thing he was dealing with.

When she had hung out with Tyler during sophomore year, things had been so normal for everyone. Elena had dated Matt and they were the Golden Couple back then (everything Elena touched turned to gold, or at least it seemed that way to Caroline), Bonnie and Caroline had been on the cheer squad with Elena, and Tyler was just the popular jerk who was dating Matt's late-sister.

A year later and everything changed, suddenly Elena was dating a vampire and Caroline was being controlled by his brother, Tyler was transitioning into a werewolf, and Bonnie was a witch. Things continued to get weirder including Caroline's social life. She went from being Damon's toy to Matt's girlfriend to Tyler's.

When Tyler had finally transitioned into the werewolf he was born to be, he became kinder, nicer, and Caroline understood him. He was so scared of full moons and having to turn into a monster, but every single time she helped him through it. It had made them stronger. But it had been months since he last needed her during a Change, and she felt unwanted and unneeded. He was always out late with someone, or having his mom cover for him when she stopped by and he didn't want company.

Caroline had no idea where she stood with Tyler but she thought they were still in love, at least, she hoped they were.

Caroline's phone buzzed interrupting her thoughts. It was a text from Stefan saying "S.O.S".

She called him immediately to find out what was going on. He only sent things like that when a situation was beyond serious.

"Stefan, what's happening?" She asked as soon as she heard him pick up.

"Caro- it's- he's- got- and Elena. Hurry." His deep voice was being broken up by a bad connection.

"Stefan I can't hear you! What?!"

"Can you hear me now?" He yelled frantically.

"Yes."

"He's got Tyler and Elena, something about a ritual. I don't really know, Damon was the one to find out. Just meet us at the boarding house, we have to get them."

"Who's got them?"

"The new investors in town. They're vampires Caroline, they're the Originals."

She heard the line click off and dropped her phone.

Her mind was hearing one word on replay as she stormed out of her house to get to Stefan and Damon so they could rescue their friends.

_Klaus. _

_Klaus was an Original. _

But what did he want with Elena and Tyler?


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline ran vampire speed through the woods to get to the Salvatore Boarding House, meeting Damon and Stefan on the steps. As much as she disliked Damon, she knew his feelings for Elena were real and he would do anything to save her, so she didn't mind working with him in dire situations.

"Damon, what's happening?" She asked the man in front of her whose usual calm demeanor was replaced with a frantic, scared one.

"I don't really know the details, Elena only called me for a few minutes before one of them hung up. Basically, the group of original vampires is here and they want something from Elena and your wolfy-boyfriend."

Stefan interrupted. "Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. We should leave now."

"Okay. But wait, how do we know where they're staying?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged sarcastic smiles.

"They're the Originals, Caroline. That huge home on the very outskirts of town, the big white one, that's their home. Always has been."

"Why did I not know this? Did you know they were the investors?" She looked angry at being left out.

"No, we knew it when we saw them at the dance though." Stefan explained.

"Never mind that, how are we going to get them out? We can't just walk up to their house and be like 'Hey, we know you guys are super powerful and scary but can we please have our friends back'." Caroline let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, and it's not like we have the element of surprise anymore. When Elena called me on the phone, she couldn't get much out before someone else ended the call." Damon turned to Stefan for answers. "So, little bro, what do we do?"

"Wait I have an idea!" Caroline jumped up and clapped once. "It's going to take ten or fifteen minutes, but it's the best I can think of."

"We can't waste that much time, Caroline." Stefan told her.

"We can. Look at it this way, we can keep discussing for that long or we can put a plan in action. The way I see it, they obviously need Elena and Tyler for something or they would've killed them immediately."

"What's your big idea then?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"We meet on these steps in fifteen minutes, okay? Damon I need you to….actually, I think you're okay. Just grab a stake or two. Stefan, lose the boring coat and borrow one of Damon's leather ones. Put on some black pants too and grab a stake or a weapon. I'm going to go home and change as well. The best we can do is look bad-ass."

"I really don't think what we need is a fashion show right now, Caroline." Stefan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh, don't you guys get it? We have no element of surprise, we aren't stronger than them, and their reflexes are probably super-fast. If we at least look the part of being dark vampires, rather than what we usually look like: humans, we might win a little leverage for our side."

"It is the best plan we have Damon."

"It's the only plan we have guys. Just, trust me. Meet here in fifteen, okay?" Caroline sped off leaving the boys to exchange reluctant glances at one another before following their orders.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later Caroline met the boys on the steps of their home again.

Damon eyed her up and down. "You actually look pretty tough for a Barbie Doll."

"Whatever, let's just go. We should probably take the car so we can save our energy." She pointed to Damon's mustang.

The brothers nodded in agreement and she followed behind them as they made their way to the vehicle.

Damon tossed her a gun full of wooden bullets and she thanked him.

She would never say it out loud but she was glad he chose it over a stake. The blackness of her weapon went well with her outfit, and she felt confident as she slid it into the waistband of her tight leather leggings. She had paired them with a black leather jacket layered over a silver tank top. Her high-heeled boots and smoky eye shadow completed the look.

She looked at Stefan who really did appear to be a clone of his brother in his leather jacket and tight, black shirt. It was the one time she could truly say they looked like brothers.

Caroline opened a compact mirror she had stashed in Damon's car about a year ago and mentally chastised herself for not having more time to do her hair properly. It was just floating freely over her shoulders in loose curls.

"We're five minutes away now." Stefan interrupted her thoughts.

"So we just walk up and pray we don't make fools of ourselves then?" Caroline questioned.

"Don't look at us, it wasn't our plan." Damon reminded her from the driver's seat. "And when we leave, take your girly crap with you." He nodded to her mirror.

Caroline rolled her eyes and closed the compact, shoving it back where she got it. The three vampires stayed silent for the rest of the ride, not knowing what to expect when they would arrive at the home of the most powerful creatures on the planet.

* * *

"Holy crap, this isn't a house, it's a mansion." Caroline whispered to Stefan who stood beside her, sticking his stake in his back pocket. She glanced at the huge white Colonial style home in awe. She had never seen anything in Mystic Falls look so fancy.

"Shut up. Let's go." Damon told them.

They walked to the house all standing side-by-side, never breaking formation. Caroline was sure if it wasn't such a scary moment and she could see herself, that they would look insanely cool.

Before even reaching the door and only making it to the front porch of the home, two vampires appeared before them.

"Klaus, Kol." Caroline stated as smoothly as possible.

"Caroline, lovely to see you again, although I do wish it was under different circumstances."

"Whatever Klaus, just tell us why you have our friend and _my _boyfriend."

"Oh dear, is the wolf your boyfriend? Seems he was rather absent the night we met. Not a very good companion then, is he?"

"You know, I'd really like to give you a piece of my mind, but our friends are prisoners in your home right now!"

"Yeah, as fun as it is to see you two try and work out all this sexual tension, we'd really like to figure out what the hell is going on." Damon addressed the Originals standing in front of him.

"Why don't you come in where it's cozier?" Kol looked at Caroline and nearly purred the words.

She shook her head, disgusted by the duo. Did they really think she was going to be seduced by a bunch of a-holes?

She pushed her way past them and Damon and Stefan followed closely behind her. It felt weird to her, being the leader in a situation. Usually Damon and Stefan both tried to take charge.

She paused in the sitting room where she noticed Elena tied up with ropes to a chair, and Tyler next to her in chains.

"I see you've spotted our other guests?" Kol laughed as he and his brother took a step beside the captured teenagers.

"Why do you want them?" Stefan asked, anger and hatred seeping out of his voice.

"Stefan?" A female voice called from a couch. Blonde hairs poked up from the seat and Caroline knew it was Rebekah.

She stood up with grace and smiled beautifully at the younger Salvatore brother, as if having prisoners in her home was a standard and mundane practice a part of her everyday life.

"Rebekah." Stefan replied smoothly.

"Why does it seem like everyone is pairing off when we have more important matters at hand?" Damon announced from the corner. He had already made himself comfortable, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Caroline asked what she deemed the most trustworthy of the Mikaelsons. She hadn't noticed him at first, but she soon saw his figure in a doorway.

"I'm very sorry we had to inconvenience all of you." Elijah spoke gracefully, looking directly at Elena and Tyler. "My brother, Niklaus, feels it is important to have them here, and I'm afraid family sticks with family."

Caroline clicked her heel up and down on the floor anxiously. "Klaus, would you mind explaining what's going on?" She swore to herself if she had to ask that one more time someone would be very sorry.

"Happily. As it seems you all know now, my family has been here for centuries. Our mother, a witch, created our kind. Throughout the ages, as I'm sure you can imagine, our family has ruffled quite a few feathers. Those immortal are continuing to come after us, and I'd like to protect us. It's rather annoying to have to be so careful all of the time."

"That doesn't explain why you need Elena or Tyler." Caroline argued.

"When our mother created the curse, she didn't account for one thing. My birth father, who was not the same as my siblings' father, was a werewolf. Obviously you cannot be both, until we found a way. Recently, I had a few witches perform a spell that finally made me they hybrid I was meant to be. I don't need a full moon to transition into the wolf, and my vampire abilities are still fully accessible. I want to create more hybrids to build an army capable of defending my siblings and me. To do so, unfortunately, I need the blood of a doppelganger, which would be your dear friend Elena. I also need a wolf to practice on, and he was the first I could find." Klaus pointed at Tyler who was trying to break free from his bondage.

"It still doesn't seem to add up though." Caroline wondered aloud.

"It's actually pretty simple, love. You can't make vampires into hybrids, but you can make wolves into them. I put my blood in Tyler, snap his neck, stab him, whatever I want to do to kill him, and when he wakes up he takes Elena's blood. Then he will be a hybrid and, as the witches explained, he will be sired to me and forced to obey my every command. Once I make sure the formula is correct, I'll venture out and find more wolves to convert."

"So you're telling me you and your three siblings are all going to live here, in Mystic Falls, with a pack of hybrids?" Caroline questioned. She was surprised Damon and Stefan were so silent.

"We'll have to stay here for a while during the creation of my army, that's why I'm buying all of that land. I'll actually be building a boarding house where they'll all stay. I need to be in good distance of our darling Doppelganger here, she does hold the key to my success." Klaus sent an eerie smile Elena's way and Caroline felt her frustration growing. Having a pack of newborn vampires that were also werewolves unleashed on her small town was going to be the opposite of a good thing.

"This whole revealing thing is boring me." Rebekah announced from her seat. Her eyes had never left Stefan's. "I'll be in my room. Let me know if they're any trouble."

"Of course sister." Elijah nodded.

Caroline watched her walk up the stairs before relaying some of her thoughts to the men in front of her.

"First of all, Elena is _not_ a blood bag for you to use when you'd like. Second of all, what makes you think we're going to stand by and let you take over our nice town with all of your evil."

"It's not like you have a choice. You can join us, but you certainly cannot beat us." Klaus told her seriously, holding a knife. "Now, are you going to watch or will you be leaving."

He placed the knife on Elena's arm and she let out a muffled scream as he slit her wrist. Blood dripped on the floor before he lifted a glass to it, containing it. Caroline fought against her nature to compose herself.

She took the gun out and shot Klaus three times in the chest. He looked up with surprise but Caroline cursed when she saw he wasn't wounded at all. He easily pulled out the wooden bullets and threw them on the ground.

Klaus sped towards her, shoving her up against a wall. Stefan and Damon rushed to her side.

"You can't kill me with those stakes. It takes certain things to kill an Original." Klaus declared, staring daggers at the Salvatore brothers. His grip never left Caroline's neck as she sputtered for breath. He turned his attention back to her.

"Now, love, as nice as it is that you've fancied yourself up to come here." She stared at him, angry he had known their plan. "Oh yes, you didn't think I'd mistake this for your usual dress. It is nice though." He commented on the side. "I don't like threats, I don't like being attacked, and I don't stand for it. I'd hate to rid the world of something so fine, but try anything like that again, and I will."

She shook in fear. Caroline didn't find him frightening before, but after learning he was one of the first vampires ever, and a hybrid, she couldn't help it.

She nodded as best she could in acknowledgment and Klaus let go, she dropped to the floor in a heap and Stefan rushed over to help her up.

"Let's make a deal then, shall we?" Damon spoke up, twirling the now-empty glass in his hands.

"A deal?" Kol laughed from the opposite side of the room. "We're holding all the cards."

Caroline felt Klaus staring at her before he spoke but she refused to look at him.

"I'd like to hear this 'offer', Kol."

"Fine, you're on your own then. Rebekah was right, this is getting rather boring. I'm going to find someone to eat." He rushed out of the house.

"You need Elena to create your puppets, but you don't necessarily need her here all of the time. So I propose you get her blood once a week or month, delivered by us in a sterile manner. You can also give us your word, in writing, that your servants won't feed off of the people here. We worked hard to get the community off our backs and we don't need a bunch of newbies screwing it up for us." Damon reasoned.

"Interesting proposition, but I do wonder why you think I would go for that. As my brother so smartly pointed out, we have everything you want, and you have nothing."

Damon flashed over to Elena's side, picking the knife off of the mahogany table. He held it to her throat and she let out another scream.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled and Klaus took a step towards the doppelganger.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not another step or I drain your blood bag for good." Damon smirked.

Caroline stared wide-eyed, not sure if he was bluffing or not. She thought Damon loved Elena, he couldn't do this. Could he?

"I'm sorry, mate, but I don't believe you."

"You don't?" Damon pressed the weapon into Elena's throat, and the group stood watching as blood dribbled down her neck, soaking her blue shirt.

"Brother, why don't we think about their demands. They bring up valid points. No more blood should be shed over this unless it is absolutely necessary." Elijah stepped forwards towards Damon and he lowered the knife.

"Very well then." Klaus spoke calmly. "I will give you Elena after I finish this first transition. But I will keep Caroline as collateral, to insure that I will get my blood when I ask for it. I won't be here long while I create the hybrids, not more than a few months anyways. She will be returned then."

"**What**?!" Caroline screeched. They wouldn't really sacrifice her to save Elena, right?

"Deal." Damon said.

"Wait," Stefan, the voice of reason, argued, "we don't want even a hair on her head harmed if she stays here."

"Of course." Klaus nodded.

Caroline stood shocked, was that all she was to them, a simple payment?

_I am so getting new friends once I get out of her_, she thought.

Klaus grinned, obviously happy to get his way, and walked to Tyler. He took a bite out of his wrist and placed it to Tyler's mouth.

"Drink." He commanded.

Tyler fought but to no avail. Caroline watched, a tear slipping down her face, as her boyfriend was forced to start the change from werewolf to hybrid.

She looked at Stefan and Damon who were both focused only on Elena. Caroline wanted to scream at them, Elena was fine; it was Tyler who was in trouble.

When Caroline glanced back, Klaus was looking at her with a large smirk on his face.

He put his hands to Tyler's head and she heard a large snap as he broke her boyfriend's neck.

She let a few more tears escape and prayed to whoever was listening that the transition would work.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, or if I need to clear anything up let me know! Thanks to the reviews and the follows and the favorites! :] I really hope I'm doing okay with Caroline and Klaus's characters! Thanks again to those that take time out to read this! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[A/N at the bottom.]**_

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted, speeding towards her boyfriend. His body lay cold and lifeless though still shackled to the seat.

"Relax. He'll wake up soon, and when he does, he'll just have to drink a little of dear Elena's blood. Or he can refuse and die." Klaus shrugged indifferently.

Caroline's vampire face appeared as she turned to Klaus. She wanted nothing more than to stake him through his cold, undead heart and watch the life drain out of him. Unfortunately, she was the newest vampire in the group and knew she didn't stand a chance against him.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting to five before opening them and smoothing over her features.

"That's not much of a choice, Klaus." She spit out his name like a deadly poison.

"Yes, well it's all he's got."

Caroline turned back to Tyler when he let out a loud groan.

"Tyler?!" She shrieked.

"Ca-Caroline?" He stuttered with a groan.

Tyler shook his head, sweat falling in beads from his black hair. His eyes popped open and he struggled against his chains.

Klaus took a step forward and motioned for Caroline to get out of the way. He walked over to Tyler.

"I'm going to need you to drink this now," he told the wolf, grabbing the cup of blood off of the table.

"No." Tyler stated firmly. "I'm not going to become one of your pets."

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but Damon cleared his throat and interrupted.

"You're probably going to want to do what he tells you Tyler."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the unwelcome noise.

"Tyler, Damon's…right," She said reluctantly. "If you don't drink it, you'll die."

The room fell very silent as Tyler contemplated his choices.

Stefan still hadn't taken his eyes off Elena since he untied her, and she stayed cowering in the corner.

"Fine." Tyler growled.

Klaus handed him the blood and Caroline closed her eyes as she heard him drink it.

It was over in a few seconds and Tyler threw the glass down. He cried out and Caroline shoved Klaus out of the way to be by his side again.

"What is it?" she asked frantically.

"It's working." Klaus muttered. He walked around to the back of Tyler chair and undid the chains.

Tyler crashed to the ground with a grunt.

"How do you know it worked?" Damon asked, not sounding the least bit concerned for the man's life.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"Tyler." Klaus stated, Tyler snapped his head up to look at his new master, "Stand up."

Tyler shrugged Caroline off of him and stood. She looked at him and noticed the faint veins around his eyes starting to come out. He was hungry. His head turned in the direction of Elena, to where her blood had dried on her skin.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here!" Damon commanded.

"Don't forget our deal." Klaus reminded as he nodded his approval.

Stefan pulled Elena into his arms and flew out of the house quickly.

"You can go too." Elijah told Damon. Caroline had almost forgotten he was there.

Damon didn't even utter a goodbye or good luck to Caroline as he left. She sighed, knowing she was all alone now.

"Rebekah, be a dear and find someone for Tyler to eat." Klaus spoke in a normal tone knowing his Original sister would be able to hear him.

Caroline heard her groan upstairs, but she felt the breeze as Rebekah exited swiftly.

Klaus continued to bark orders at his siblings. "Elijah, please take Caroline to an available room, and have her phone her mother to let her know she'll be absent for a few months. And she'll need clothes as well. I need to teach our new soldier here a few things about being a hybrid."

Elijah moved towards Caroline, but she held a finger up indicating she needed a moment. "Wait, I want to stay." She told Klaus.

"Tyler," Klaus turned, facing his progeny, "If Caroline stays you will drive a stake through her heart. No questions asked."

Caroline gasped. There was no way Tyler would hurt her though.

"Better yet, you will bite her. A werewolf bite is still deadly coming from a hybrid."

Tyler looked at Caroline apologetically, "You should go."

She looked between the man she thought she knew and the man she wished she had never met and gave up.

Elijah extended his arm, and she took it. Together, they walked up the stairs and found a room that Elijah deemed acceptable.

He ushered Caroline inside and she trudged forward.

"I know these aren't the best of circumstances Caroline, but I look forward to having company such as yours in our home."

She had to give it to him; Elijah knew how to make a girl feel welcome. "Thank you Elijah, I really appreciate it, but there isn't much you can say to someone who is a prisoner that will make them feel better."

"Maybe think of it as a vacation of sorts. I can assure you; no harm will come to you here."

Caroline gave him a half-smile and looked around the room. There was a bed with fresh, white linens already in place and mahogany drawers in the front of the room. There was also a closet to the side that looked pretty big.

"There's a phone next to your bed, please call your mother, tell her something convincing, Niklaus will have no problems hurting any humans that come looking for you. I will call Elena and have her bring some clothes and necessities for you."

Elijah turned to leave, but Caroline stopped him.

"Do you…Do you think you could call Stefan and ask him to bring some blood bags by? I'm starving." She questioned nervously.

"Caroline, there will be no need for blood bags here. We have many people willing to donate their blood to us. We'll eat in a few hours."

"You don't kill them, do you?"

"Of course not." Elijah said, and this time, he left.

Caroline sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't feel like she was being kept against her will when Elijah was so nice to her, but she knew eventually Rebekah would be back and Klaus would be convincing Tyler to do awful things. She really hoped Tyler wouldn't be staying with her; she had no clue where they stood.

Refusing to think about such things, she walked to her nightstand and picked up the landline. She checked her pocket for her phone, but remembered she didn't have pockets in her leggings and she had probably left the phone in Damon's car.

Her mother picked up on the third ring. "Sherriff Forbes, who am I speaking with?"

"Hi, Mom." Caroline tried to sound like her normal self.

"Oh, hi honey. What is it?"

"You'll never believe it." She said quickly searching her brain for any type of excuse.

"Just tell me, I'm really swamped at the station today."

"Okay, well, Elena's decided to have me move in with her. She feels so lonely because of the accident and she needs some help with Jeremy. Just until school starts, maybe a bit after, I'm not sure yet."

"Are you insane?! I'm not letting you move in with anyone, you're just a little kid, Caroline."

"Mom, I am not, anyways, this is what's happening. I'm sorry. I'll call you later."

Caroline hung up the phone quickly and threw it back on the charger. She didn't have time to mope because another Mikaelson came charging into her room.

"Kol! What are you doing?" She asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I just thought I'd welcome you to my home. My room's right across the hall if you need….anything." He winked at her and left just as quickly as he came.

Caroline let out a scream and threw herself face first onto the bed. It turned out to be really comfortable, but she pushed that from her mind.

She decided to find out what was happening with Tyler, Klaus had said she couldn't stay, not that she couldn't come back.

She ran to the living room and nearly knocked into Klaus.

"Steady there." He grabbed her arm as she tottered to one side, a little out of balance.

She looked at him, dazed for a minute, but yanked her arm back to her side.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Caroline demanded, ignoring the fire where his fingers were.

"I sent him home."

"Wait, what? I have to be locked up here, but he gets to be free?" She knew she didn't want him to stay before, but it seemed beyond unfair.

Klaus grinned, "He has to follow my every command, Caroline. Rebekah is to see to it that he gets his meals on time every day, but there's no reason why he needs to be here to do that."

"Well, then I want to call him. He's not going to be very happy you put me in the room across from Kol's. That man is a pig." She heard Kol's laugh coming from upstairs and shuddered.

"That's the room you're in?" He growled, veins appearing on his face.

Caroline took a step back. She had no idea why that would make him so angry.

"I didn't pick it." She defended herself.

"Just go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"I'm not going to sit in a boring room all day." She countered.

"Go!" He yelled, and she threw her hands up dramatically in the air before retreating to her room.

"Elijah, I need a word with you." Caroline heard Klaus start from downstairs before shutting a door.

She hadn't heard from Elena yet and she was starving. Caroline sat on the floor and contemplated jumping out of the window. She knew she would survive but she was unsure how far she'd get before one of the Originals caught up to her.

She stood up and threw her jacket onto the dresser before lying in the bed. This time, she convinced herself to sleep but before she did Caroline promised herself she would get out before the summer was up.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy. I'm sure you all know how that goes. Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay. Read and review please! I'll try and update again tonight! The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. **_

_**Let me know what you think. Xoxo**_


End file.
